Front Row Tickets
by hopeless-romance
Summary: Set at the HSM concert, zacxOC, LucasxOC, and maybe suggestions of some pairing, but only suggestions...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, well...here is my new story, I wrote most of it but considering I based one of the characters on one of my friends, she decided to edit it so bits are by her.**

**I do not own High School Musical as much as I want to**

**This is a comedy story but also has yummy stuff in it, trust me, I wouldn't post it if it did. **

**I have already written a lot so it will be updated if only I recieve 5 comments, I know this only the first chapter but the rest is pretty funny insert modesty here**

**And enjoy!**

**

* * *

Rose's Hotel**

Wide awake in her hotel room, Rose lay in her bed staring at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep through the excitement of the following day's concert, there were tingles of anticipation running up and down her spine…thou it could have been from the 6 coffee's she'd had today, but she was pretty sure it was mainly cos of the concert. 8 weeks she had been here with her friend Adrijana, and all because of High School Musical.

And now in one day, hell in less than 11 hours since it was nearly 3am, she would be able to see her future husband Lucas. Well, more like "dream" future husband, but that wasn't the point.

Just the thought of hearing that beautiful voice put a smile on her face.

Eventually, with thoughts still of that gorgeous blonde hair, her eyes began to close and she fell asleep.

**Adrijana's Hotel**

Lost in her day dreams, that would never be able to be shown on the Disney Channel, Adrijana lay content in her bed. She was as excited as her friend Rose.

Tomorrow would make the 8 weeks in America worth it. The only reason they had been here so long was to get the tickets so they wouldn't be at the back, thankfully, it was worth it, as they had scored front row tickets, so Zac Efron would be right in front of her, singing and dancing his heart out, all sweaty and breathless, not that ever getting back row tickets was an option, cos even if that had happened someone with front row tickets would have mysteriously died and left their tickets to Adrijana Jackson and Rose Phillips to be inherited on moment of death.

Adrijana continued to smile…and eventually fell asleep.

**The next morning**

Bounding out of bed, Adrijana grabbed a random black dress and pair of black stilettos and ran…well walked very fast since running on stilettos was a death wish, out of the hotel room, only to crash into Rose outside.

Rose rubbed her head but couldn't stop laughing.

"So what do you want to do today?"

Adrijana got up and a smile spread across her face. Immediately Rose knew what she was thinking.

"SHOPPING!"

* * *

**And there we go please comment, coz you luuuurve me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok...well blatantly I thought that the first chapter was waaaay too short so I decided to post the second chapter which makes at least mildly exciting. Enjoy!

* * *

**

At the shops

The line to starbucks was even larger than normal; it seemed that the demand for coffee grew to about 10 times on Monday mornings in America.

"So…you excited?" Rose asked.

"Duh, I love American coffee!"

"I meant tonight" Rose shook her head.

"I know, I know. I knew what you meant. But I do love American coffee; it seems so much creamier than Aussie coffee…and so much more addictive, its like you have one cup…and then suddenly that's not enough you have to have about 10 more, do you get that as well?"

'Nope, that's just you'

'Omg though, the taste is like pure heaven in a cup' Adrijana continued, sounding more like she was talking about sex rather than coffee.

Rose laughed, "I don't think I've ever met anyone who had such a fetish for coffee."

Batting her eyelids, Adrijana put on a baby voice, "and that's why you love me"

"Anyways, what do you want to do now?" but she was lost, as Adrijana had found two guys and was already lost in a world of perving.

Annoyed, Rose threw a straw at her, but it didn't make a difference "stupid light straws" she mumbled to herself. Grabbing half of a muffin she threw it at her instead…this worked.

"Hey! That muffin cost me like $5.00, you just wasted about $2.50 worth!"

She just rolled her eyes and then peered behind her to have a look at the two guys Adri was perving on before. They looked familiar.

Eyes growing, she spun around to face her friend to find her lost in space again, so once more, she chucked half a muffin at her.

"AHH!" she screamed "Dude, you are seriously costing me money here, and now I have no muffin" so she crossed her arms and pouted. 'you better be getting off your annoying-muffin-throwing little tush and buying me a new one missy…and some cake while you're at it, yeah some chocolate cake and I might forgive you for getting muffin crumbs in my hair…and maybe some biscuits as well…'

"Shush, do you realize who those two guys are?"

Adri raised an eyebrow "really hot?"

"No! Look at them closely!"

Adri screamed…loudly.

"It's…its…LUCAS AND ZAC!"

"No shit Sherlock!"

"What do we do? Say hi or just leave them alone? I vote that we go see them, but that's just my opinion anyway."

Rose laughed, but began to think.

"Let's be subtle and just go to where they are but pretend we don't know who they are."

She thought about it for a bit, Adri wasn't sure if this would do anything, but any plan to get them closer was fine by her.

The both got up and walked very subtly towards them, pretending to be engaged in discussion.

As they walked past, the two guys looked at them and they smiled while Adri mouthed "hi" and Rose waved slightly.

They continued walking, smiling to themselves but became aware that someone was following them. Very carefully they turned around, Adri ready to pounce and kick someone in the balls.

It was the guys.

Rose rocked back and forth on her feet "um…can we help you Lucas."

As soon as she said it, Adri looked at her as soon as Rose realized what she had done and threw her hand over her mouth.

"Oopsies…ha…ha"

Zac Efron looked at her and smiled "so you do know who we are?"

"Duh" Adri blurted out, then blushed.

Lucas Grabeel laughed and looked at the two girls. He raised an eyebrow and his eyes widened.

"Are you girls Australian?"

"Yep" Rose said smiling. "Pure Aussie girls" she said giggling.

Lucas and Zac looked at each other grinning, they liked Aussie girls.

Adri checked her watch and frowned, "well…um, we kinda have to go…sorry" and she was, very sorry.

The guys looked a bit saddened but waved goodbye to the girls as they walked off.

As soon as they were out of sight the screaming began "OMG, OMG, OMG, OMG, and OMG!!!"

**two hours later, mid screaming shoe sale**

'Hey Ad, when you thought we were being followed by some random stalker, you looked like you where thinking of doing something…should I ask?'

'I was gonna kick some stalker arse, I would give her a HA and a HIJAH and then I would kick her sir' Adrijana replied, quoting _Anastasia_. Rose just looked at her.

'Dude, I am so banning you from the Disney channel' she said, and walked away, shaking her head.

'Hey it's a classic movie…oh SHOE'S'

**three hours later, slightly bruised from fighting their way to the 50 off racks **

They left the mall sadly to go back to their hotels and get ready for the night of their lives. insert dramatic music here

* * *

**YAY! another chapter collective joy Ok, now before I leave...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **


End file.
